Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: Still Human
by Foxwolfrain
Summary: After a terrible car crash, Ginger got sent to the Hybrid World, but Ginger is not a hybrid, she's just a normal human. Luckily she finds who help her finds friends who she is while fighting for survival against powerful creatures. OCs accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first real story so it might be horrible. By the way this is based off Xorobukkit's story**

 **Prologue:**

I was staring out the window of the red car. My parents had just died a couple hours ago so, this guy was taking me and my twin sister, Ginny to the orphanage.

I tried to keep the image of my parents falling to the ground out of my mind. I couldn't, so I ended up crying. I cried and cried until my sister slapped me and staring right into my eyes, and said" Shut up"

Now you may wondering why she did this and I really don't know myself but, she's always mean so heartless. She didn't cry when our parents died. She never cried. It's always been a mystery to me, but my parents don't seem to notice.

My sister looks a lot like, the same rust-colored hair and green eyes. We look almost exactly the same. We share the same hair length, height, weight, voice, almost everything. Our birthmarks are about the only things that are different about us. She has a star-shaped birthmark on her ankle and I have a small birthmark on my shoulder, so almost no one can tell us apart.

As I stared outside, rain started coming down. It came down heavily and made a loud noise when it hit the roof. I've always loved rain. It cheered me up, but today, nothing could cheer me up. Thinking about mom and dad only made things worse.

If you want to know how my parents died here's how it happened, it was me and my sister's 14th birthday. Mom had a big knife and was about to cut the cake. All of a sudden she starting crying and shouting "No! No!" I had no idea what was happening. Did she not want me and Ginny growing up? Did she like the cake so much that she didn't want to cut it? Well, I was very confused. My mom then handed the knife to my dad and ran out of the room, still crying. My dad put the knife off the table and went to get mom. They later came back, but my mom still had tears running down her face. Then out of nowhere they both fell. I stared at them laying on the ground. So did Ginny. Thinking of nothing else to do I ran to my neighbor's house. I told them what happened, then they called 911. A little while after the police came someone knocked on the door. It was the man that was going to take us to the orphanage. So, we got in the man's car and then we were off to the orphanage.

Back in the car, I was still crying. Then the car seemed to go faster. Then the car took a swift turn and the last thing I saw was a blur of green, then the world went black.

 **Thanks for reading, if you want to submit an OC then use the form below, also feel free to comment any suggestions you might have.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Hybrid:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Fighting style:**

 **Skills:**

 **Anything else important:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one:**

I woke up on the edge of a dirt road. I saw a girl looking at me. She had short red and blue neon in a ponytail. Her clothes were all red and blue neon. It hurt my eyes just looking at her. "Who the hell are you" She said.

I stood up and saw her clearly. She was wearing red combat boots, blue leggings, a blue shirt, red military jacket and blue combat gloves. The whole outfit is neon. Her eyes were also quite weird. They were yellow. I've never seen yellow eyes before.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked wearily.

"Far from it sweetheart." She said laughing a bit.

"Hell?" I ask

"Closer" She said. "Now come on" She starts walking again

"Where are we going?" I asked following her

"To find my sister." She said quite seriously

"You lost your sister"

"I don't know. Maybe kidnapped"

"Then we should call the police!"

She turns and looks at me. "Who are you anyway?"

"I don't know. Who are you?

She sighs and says "I'm Sixteen."

"Your name please." I say quite annoyed.

"That is my name."

"Oh"

"Look, the only way I'm gonna let you keep following me is if you fight me."

"Fight You?"

"And win"

I sat on a rock. There's no way I could beat her. I sighed. "Look," I said "I have no idea where I am or how I got here."

She looked at me. "Well, welcome to the Hybrid World, where dead pokèmon and people go."

"So I'm dead?"

"Yeah." Then she looked at me strangely "You're not a hybrid though."

"Hybrid?"

"Yeah, part pokèmon, part human."

"What about your sister?"

She looked mad. It would have been a good idea not to mention her sister. "I think she's been kidnapped because she's a nine tails."

"And?" I said, still confused

"Nine tails live 1000 years and are guardians of Arceus."

"Arceus?"

"Sorta like the goddess of everything. Now god damn leave or I'll kill you."

"Geez fine." I said grumpily. I didn't need her. She started to walk off. I ran after her. I don't know why. I hated her. But I was scared. "What do you want?" She said in an annoyed way.

I started crying. "Please help me! Please!"

"If you shut the hell up I might help you."

I wiped away the tears. "Thanks" I said

""Don't mention it"

We kept walking. "What was your sister like?"

"Well she was about 8 when I lost her. She's about 11 now I think."

"You've been looking 3 years?"

"No, nine tails age much faster than normal."

"Oh"

"Anyway she has black hair, blue eyes, and cute ears."

"Was she nice?"

"Very nice." Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry." I said feeling sorry that I brought up her sister.

"No, it's fine." Sixteen said firmly, wiping tears from her eyes.

We walked in silence until we came to a town. "What town is this?" I ask

"I don't know." She says "So look, to put it nicely you're a weak brat. I hate you. You're weak and whiny. Now leave."

"What?" I say, quite confused that she wants to leave me now.

"Look, I pity you but, I can't it too attached to weak people. You guys always die quickly. You're not even a hybrid so you're be lucky if you live to the end of the day."

"Um…" I stood there too stunned to speak. Sixteen turned and left. I stood there.

With nothing better to do I decided to explore. I walked into a bakery. Sweet smells filled the air. Everybody looked so weird! Normal humans with animal parts. It must be a dream.

All of a sudden a little boy hybrid thing came running in. He giggled and yelled "Big fight outside!" He ran off still laughing.

'A fight?' I thought

I ran outside and to my horror, saw Sixteen standing on some boxes, yelling about some tournament.

"Come on! Win a battle against me and you get to join my team!" I wanted to fight her but I knew I couldn't win. Many hybrids were trying and failing. I was just a normal human. I think.

All of a sudden I saw a boy run by been. I think I also saw a little girl run by with him. All of a sudden he stepped out of the shadows behind me and said "Hey."

I almost screamed. Luckily I didn't. "You wanna win that fight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I said.

"I'll help."

I looked at him, he had tan, short pointy ears, a large tan tail, big brown eyes and brown hair. "Just go and fight I'll help" he said

"Okay." I said walking up to the area where Sixteen was fighting.

"Hey." I said.

She turned and looked at me. "oh, you" She said "prepare to lose!"

She shot a large bolt of lightning. I closed my eyes and prayed. Everything she shot seemed to be moving to the left before it hit me. After taking a deep breath and gathering up my courage I charged at her. Her attacks still went to the left. I ran as fast as I could and rammed into her. She went flying back. The crowd gasped.

"So, tougher than I thought?" Sixteen said, getting up.

"Um…yeah." Still confused at what just happened.

"I guess you can hang out with me then." She said.

"Okay." I said trying to contain my excitement. Although inside I knew the boy had basically won for me, sixteen never saw him move very fast at her.

"Come on" Said Sixteen, "It's time to keep going."

I turned around to look for the boy. I wanted to say thank you, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Come on." Sixteen said, getting impatient.

I hoped to see the boy again to say thank you but, sadly Sixteen grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the road to continue our adventure.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, feel free to comment any suggestions that you have.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" I ask as we walk through the woods. "We've been walking forever and we seem to be lost."

"Oh shut up." Sixteen says, looking around. "We're not lost, we're just going to find a friend of mine."

"Will he help us?" I ask

"I think, unless old men stopped being wise"

"You're friends with an old man?"

"Yeah, he's cool though, he got assassinated"

"That makes him cooler?"

"Duh."

We walk in silence until he come to a large town and Sixteen starts laughing. "Ha! Told you we weren't lost!"

"So, who's this old man?" I ask. Sixteen doesn't answer. Instead she pulls me through the town and in front of a giant tower. A beefy man was leaning against the side of the tower next to the entrance.

Sixteen walks up to the guy and says "It's Sixteen and that's my friend, now let us in."

The man opens the door and inside it is amazing. It is huge! We walk inside and a woman who looks about 20 years old greets us. She has curly red hair and two cute ears and is wearing, a black sweater, a black skirt, black boots, a red scarf and a red bandana. She quickly walks over and gives Sixteen a hug. Sixteen pulls away from the hug and asks the woman, "where's Viper?"

The woman smiles. "Upstairs, but who is this" She says looking at me.

Sixteen looks at me "Oh, that's-"

I quickly realize that I never told Sixteen my name. "Oh, sorry" I say, "I'm Ginger."

The woman smiles and says, "I'm Ruby, now come on we might be able to find a guest room for you."

"Oh," Sixteen says, "we're not here to stay, we're kind of in a hurry. We need Viper."

Ruby frowns. "Oh, well I'll go get him." She walks off.

Sixteen turns and looks at me. "Once Viper helps me find my sister I'm ditching you."

"What?" I ask "Aren't you going to help me find out who I am?"

"What? No of course not." She turns her head and looks at another woman who also looks about in her twenties come over here. She has green hair in a spiky ponytail and is wearing a green tracksuit with black stripes on the side and green shoes. She has a weird green dinosaur tail.

"Hey Sixteen!" She says running over. "Who's the friend?" She says smiling

"Oh, I'm Ginger." I say.

"Well, nice to meet you Ginger!" She says. "Welcome to the Steelix guild!"

Then a tall, old man walks up to us. He is wearing a brown fedora, a deep brown trench coat, tan pants and brown shoes. He also has a face plate on and has a tail that seems to be made out of some type of metal. He looks at me strangely and says "You appear to not be a hybrid."

"Um, yeah Viper don't worry about her, you need to help me now." Sixteen says rudely.

The old man looks at her. "Sixteen be patient, there are other problems in the world."

"Oh! Come on! It's an emergency! My sister is gone!" Sixteen shouts.

"Your sister is gone?" He asks.

"Yes!"

"Um," The woman with the spiky green hair says, "I'll just be going now" She walks away.

"So, your sister is gone. Isn't she a ninetails?" The man asks

"Yeah and I think she's been kidnapped!" Sixteen shouts

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll find her." He says. Then he turns to me. "Could you leave please, Ruby will show you around." He calls Ruby and she quickly comes, grabs my arm and starts pulling me through the tower.

We walk through the tower while Ruby talks and talks. She tells about how she woke up with no memory and was about to be sacrificed but Viper saved her just in time and how she joined Viper's guild and all the missions she went on. When we were finally done with the tour, we went back to where Sixteen and Viper were. Sixteen jumped up from a chair and said. "Come on, Viper says he might know where my sister is! But he says I should bring Ruby…" It was pretty obvious Sixteen was not a fan of Ruby, but Ruby seemed more than happy to go.

"Well, where are we going?" I ask

"To Dark Crater." Sixteen says and starts walking out the door.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Sorry for being slow and for the shorter than normal chapter, I've been very busy lately.**


	4. Chapter 4

We finally arrived at Dark Crater after a long 7 mile walk. Ruby talked a lot during the walk. Sixteen had said nothing since we left the guild tower. It was a bit worried. She had just walked in silence. When we arrived at Dark Crater I felt like asking if she was ok, but I didn't.

We stood there at the entrance to Dark Crater for a while. No one said anything. Not even Ruby.

The entrance was a bit scary, tons of dark rocks. The entrance was very small, and we had to climb a bit to get to it.

When we entered Dark Crater there was a lot of rocks. Then there were the hybrids.

Sixteen started shooting electric lasers, and Ruby started shooting fire. A few hybrids also shot fire. I realized there was nothing I got do you help, so thinking of nothing else better to do I got down and put my hands over my head. Then someone kicked me. I looked up, it was Sixteen. "Come on, they're gone." She said.

We walked down stairs and did basically the same thing each floor. The seemed to get longer and more intense.

We walked down yet another stair case and the same thing happened. Then I heard Ruby scream. I got up. Sixteen was lying on the ground, obviously quite hurt. I looked around. All of the hybrids seemed to be gone. Except one. It looked weak. It shot a blast of a fire. I screamed and jumped out of the way, but the fire grazed my arm. I've gotten burned before but nothing as bad as this one. It hurt so much, yet the fire barely touched me.

Sixteen managed to get up. With my arm still hurting I walked over to Sixteen. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She looked at me. "I tripped over a rock and I think I sprained my ankle."

"A rock?" I ask.

"Yeah."

Ruby looked quite concerned. "We can rest for a bit." She said.

"No!" Sixteen shouted. "We have to find my sister!"

Sixteen limped over and noticed the hybrid that shot the fire. She sent a laser of electricity at it. Then limped down the stairs. Ruby and I followed Sixteen down the stairs.

The last floor was unlike the other floors. It was in a circular shape with lava around in. And then there were a lot of hybrids. They looked tough. They wore lots of leather straps and chains. Then at the very edge, behind all of the tough looking hybrids was a young girl with nine tails. She black hair that went slightly past hers shoulders. She wore black leggings, tan fur boots, an orange tank and a tan unzipped jacket. She looked like a complete mess. Her clothes were torn and dirty and her hair as a mess. She was in chains.

Then the fighting started. Then I felt like I got hit by something. My eyes got heavy. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes. Then the hell started.

I was on fire. I burned. The pain was unbearable. I tried to scream. My voice didn't seem to work. Then my mom and dad came up to me. Then they fell. They fell to the ground. Next to them was the birthday cake and the large knife. I then realized I never ate the cake. I wondered what happened to the cake after me and Ginny left. It was a pity that we never got to eat the cake. It looked so tasty. Then the cake disappeared and so did my parents. Then my sister, Ginny came up to me. She smiled. Then she melted and turned into the young girl with nine tails. Then I opened my eyes.

I realized the girl with nine tails was right in front of me. 'That's strange' I thought. 'I never slept walk before'

The girl looked at me. She got up. I then realized she wasn't chained to the ground. "Why didn't they chain you to the ground?" I ask.

She shrugged and said "Guess they didn't have anything to chain me to."

I turned around and looked at the battle. The battle was still going on. The girl ran to Sixteen and started fighting with her. I looked something I could do to help. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I picked up a rock and threw it at the nearest hybrid. He turned and looked at me. He started walking towards me. I ran. I ran up the stairs. I ran through all the floors and ran out of Dark Crater. I stopped to catch my breath. I waited outside of Dark Crater. Finally I saw Ruby, Sixteen and the girl come out of Dark Crater.

"When you ran out you scared us to death!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, and we had to spend a while looking for you." Sixteen said.

"It's fine." The girl said. She walked over to me. "I'm Caroline by the way."

"Hi." I said. "I'm Ginger.

"Well, we better get going." Sixteen said grabbing her sister's hand and walking away. Ruby started to follow them.

"Without you!" Sixteen shouted and started walking a little faster.

"Let them come." Caroline said sympathetically

Sixteen looked at her sister. "Fine." She said

We started to walk off. After walking a while a turned around to see how Ruby was doing. Then I realized she was gone!

 **A/N** **Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments and OCs.**


End file.
